inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gwen 10 Morons Part 1
Plot Ben goes Into the Gwen 10 Moron Universe And Sees Its Compleatly The Same As his Moron Universe Charcters Ben Gwen Ben Max Ben 1000 Pardox Max Rook Plumbers Villians Dr Psychobos Vilgax Jerret Argit Aliens Used By Ben Jetray Xlr8 Upgrade Aliens Used By Gwen Sexy Willdvine Sexy Spue up guy Sexy Ditto Aliens Used By Ben 1000 Waterchuck heatthrick Ghostmutt Transcript (Jerret And Argit r Wallking) Argit Where r We going Jerret oh You'lle find out (Jerret reviles A Portol) Jerret Argit Were going Time Travling (Meanwhile The gang r In The PHQ) Max So Argit has Been Working With Jerret for A While Now Ben So What Do We Do rook Yes Max What Do We Do Ben Yes Max What Do We Do rook Yes Max What Do We Do Ben Yes Max What Do We Do rook Yes Max What Do We Do Ben Yes Max What Do We Do Max EONGH Ben & rook y Max Because Ur Both Sounding like U have Atisum Ben & rook :( Max Well Imma going go find Em Ben k (Meanwhile Jerret And Argit Prepper To go In The Portol) Jerret Tennyson Is fucked Dr Psychobos he Might Be fucked But Im Not Jerret Ahhhhh A Cerebrocrustacean Dr Psychobos Yes A Cybernetically Enhanced Mutant One Jerret Spike him Argit Ben oiy Argit Tennyson Jerret Dosent Matter Spike him Insteed Max Ben U handle the fat guy We'll Take Argit And PsychoBrain Ben oh Yeah humungarsar Plz omnitrix (Ben Turns Into Jetray) Jetray Jetray oh Man Jerret Tennyson U have Trawted all My other Plans U Will Not Trawt Tis 1 Jetray oh Yeah Whos going Stop Me (he Shoots him But he Is Wacked By Jerret) Jerret No Aerophibian Is No Match for Me Jetray oh Yeah (Jetray Shoots Jerret) Jetray oh Btw Jerret how Much KFC have U had Jerret HOW DARE U INSAULT HOW FAT I AM Jetray Do U Eat Mcdonalds As Well Jerret FOOL OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH KFC OVER THERE (runs To It) MAWAWAWAWAWAWA Jetray fatso Ben Jerret Ur Times Up Jerret Tennyson Ur In Ur human form Argit Do It Jerret Ben Do Wat Jerret This (Turns Portol on And It Sucks Argit Jerret And Ben In) rook & Max Ben Dr Psychobos Wat Abut Me rook Shut Up (Ben Wakes Up In A Town) Ben huh Where Am I (Meanwhile The rv Drives Past) Max Now guys Were going to have fun gwen Whos That Max IDK (The rv Stops) Ben guys Its Me Ben 10 Ben 10 (Music Plays) Max But Ur older Ben Yus Max And Ur Dick Is hairy Ben Stop Perving At My Dick (Meanwhile on A Ship vilgax Is Sitting Down for Dinner) Vilgax I Am hungry I Want My Dinner Drone 1 Soon Master have U Been To The loo vilgax oh Yes But I Better go Again (Meanwhile In the rv) Ben And My Universe Is Full of morons Max really Well So Is Tis 1 Ben really Ben 11 Yes Duh Ben kkkk (vilgax Telports To Where Ben And gwen r) vilgax Me vilgax Nice To Meet U (Puts his hand for Ben To Shake his hand Ben Smacks It Away) oooooooohhhh Dont Do That Thats Mean Ben But u r Mean Vilgax No Me Nice Ben BS vilgax Wat Does Tat Stand for By Standers Me Not 1 of Em vilgax h8 Em Ben no It Stands for Bullshit Are U Still In Kinder vilgax No Im Not Ur getting vilgax a bIT Upset lets All have Dinner In My Ship And Be friends Ben Nah were good vilgax ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::( Max We'll Be happy To have Dinner With U vilgax Vilgax Yay Me happy (Jumps Up And Down like A Idiot) (The gang Arrive on vilgaxs Ship) vilgax Tis Is My Ship Ben So y r We having Dinner With A villian vilgax villian? Ben Yes villian Vilgax Im No villian Ben Sure Vilgax But Im NO VILLIAN GGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Ben GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (head Clash) Ben Tats It Its Been Great And All But Weve Gotta Run Max Gwen Ben 11 & vilgax SIT DOWN Pardox No Ben follow me Ben Pardox Where r u Pardox go Trew The Portol (Ben goes Trew The Portol And Sees Ben 1000 And Pardox) Ben finally Pepole I Know Pardox Ben listen To Me vily Is About To Betray gwen And The others Take Ben 1000 With U go Now vilgax Now That Dinner Is Done Its Time TO DESTROY U GUYS Ben No Ben 1000 gwen Its Time To See Wat Them Sexy Aliens Can Do gwen hump (Turns Into Sexy WildVine) HA YA (Wacks Vilgax But Is Captured) vilgax Now for U 4 Ben 1000 vilgax U vermon (Turns Into Waterchuck And Spits Water At vilgax Then goes heatthrick And Trows Spells At vilgax Then goes ghostmutt And Wipes his Claws all over) Im Done Sexy Wildvine But Im Not gwen 10 oh Man Ben my Turn (Ben Turns Into Xlr8 And Zooms Around vilgax Then goes Upgrade And fuses into vilgax But he breaks free) Vilgax EONGH gwen 10 Yes My omnitrix Is recharged viigax Prepper for Some ripjaws Spue up guy Watts Tis Alien (Shoots Spue At vilgax) Spue Up guy how do U like Tat gwen 10 oh Man Common Cannbolt Ditto oh Man vilgax Tats It Im going to give U 1 Chance Ditto Watts Tis vilgax give Me The omnitrixs or Il Kill Ur grandpa Ben 16 & 11 & 36 gwem No To Be Contined............. Triva Dr Psychobos & gwen 10 Make Ther Ben 10 Morons Debut Category:Ben 10 Morons